


It's Too Easy

by lyrarfim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrarfim/pseuds/lyrarfim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comedy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy walked down the corridor leading to the meeting hall at Slytherin Manor. He met up with Severus and an unknown woman along the way.  
"Lucius, good evening."  
"Hello, Severus." Lucius looks at the woman, nods his head slightly and says, "Miss?"  
"Oh my, how polite. The name is Taekin." She ignores the questioning glance that Severus tosses at her.  
"My name is Lucius Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Taekin."  
The woman starts laughing, "Oh, he actually fell for it! This is going to be so much fun!"  
Lucius looks from Severus to the laughing woman in confusion.  
The woman calms down a bit. "My apologies Mr. Malfoy, it's actually Terry. I mean no harm by my little jokes."  
"None taken, Miss Terry."  
He then looks completely taken aback as both the woman and Severus begin laughing.  
The laughter attracts the attention of Lord Voldemort and He comes striding down the corridor, looking surprised. "What is going on? Severus, are you laughing?"  
The woman gasps out "It's a "Miss Terry", Lord, either that or I must be Miss Taekin!"  
The woman and Severus have to hold each other up in their laughter.  
Lucius begins to understand and his face gets flushed with embarasment.  
"I see you have met my newest recruit, Lucius."  
"I seem to have, Lord, but I have yet to learn her NAME."


	2. Lucius falls for another one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comedy one shot

"Lucius, please go and retrieve Severus and Lyra from the Astronomy chamber."

"Yes, Lord."

___________

"Lyra, we will have to leave soon."

"I know, Sev. I'm nearly finished." Lyra said as she tilted her head and mumbled quietly to herself.

"Severus, your presence has been requested. As has Lyra's." Lucius says from the doorway.

"Oh! Lucius! Thank Slytherin! I need your help for a moment."

Lucius strolls over to them and asks, "What help do you need, Lyra?"

"May I borrow your cane for a moment?"

He hands her his cane as he looks to Severus for the reason. Severus just lifts a shoulder, indicating that he does not know the reason for Lyra's request. They both watch as she whispers to herself and steps slightly to the right and starts poking one of the planets floating in the air above them as if to move it.

Lucius is quite confused and asks, "Lyra, just what are you doing?"

"I'm poking Uranus with your cane."

Severus bursts into laughter when Lucius lunges for his cane and tears it out of Lyra's hands. 

"Hey! what was that for?"

"Why exactly did you need MY CANE for that, you crazy woman?" 

"Because the only other thing long enough to reach it is hidden in Sev's trousers."

Lucius storms off with Severus and Lyra following.

___________________

Lord Voldemort watches as Lucius practically stomps into the meeting with a snickering Severus and sad Lyra not far behind.

"Lucius, what is the matter now?"

When Lucius goes to answer, Severus speaks up. "Lord, this is one explanation that should be given in private."

When Severus says that, Lucius pauses and then nods quietly.

"Very well, after the meeting, I expect the three of you in my office."

___________________________

After the meeting, Severus and Lyra follow Lucius to Lord Voldemort's office. On the way Severus hears Lyra whisper, "I can't wait to see how Lucius explains that to Lord Voldemort!"

They knock on Lord Voldemort's door and enter as soon as they hear Him say "Enter."

"Have a seat you three." They all sit down. "Now, just what happened to put you in that mood, Lucius."

"Lord, Lyra was poking Uranus with my cane!" Lucius was so upset that he was nearly in tears!

Lord Voldemort sighed and lowered his head into his hands while Severus and Lyra burst out laughing!


End file.
